The Chester Chronicles
by NotYourAveragePsycho
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Titan's dog, Chester, or about the Titans through Chester's eyes. Rather pointless... Pairings will be BBRAE, ROBSTAR, and CYBEE
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, this is just a little story. It was floating around in my mind and wouldn't leave. The result? This fic! So, enjoy! Or don't enjoy, whatever... **

"Friends! Look what I have obtained!" cried Starfire. She looked at her teammates. Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee on the phone/TV. Beast Boy and Raven were cuddling on the couch, Raven reading and BB holding her while watching some animal show. They all looked up (even Bee). "I have found a glorious Earth being!" said Star pulling out a squirming bundle from behind her back. It was a puppy! It was chestnut brown with a white chest and paws. There were also white markings on its face. The tail curled into a perfect spiral and its whole body was quite furry. Star smiled and Bee squealed.

"Girl, that's the cutest dog I've ever seen! But, doesn't Robin have a no pets rule?" asked Bumblebee. The titans nodded sadly. It was a really cool puppy. Starfire pet the pet and frowned as it panted. She had already picked a name, too!

Beast Boy walked up to the alien. He smiled. "Can't you just kiss him until he says it's ok?" he joked. Raven smacked him upside the head. He yelped in pain and the pup barked in approval.

"I like this dog," said Raven. The canine licked her hand and she smiled making BB smile. He continued rubbing his injured head. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You know, Beast Boy's right," said Cyborg thoughtfully. "He'll do anything for you!" Beast Boy laughed and punched his fist in the air.

"See Rae. Some people agree with me!"

"Yes, but why?"

"Come on! You know you love me!"

"Yes… But why?" Raven said leaning against the changeling's chest. He smiled and hugged her closer to him. Cyborg was laughing his butt off in the background. Bee glared at him and he shut up.

"Perhaps I shall try it. For Chester!" Starfire exclaimed. Everyone gave her an odd look. "Chester is a bad name?"

"No. It's just, this dog is a girl…"answered Beast boy. Starfire looked at "Chester."

"Why can Chester not be a girl name?" asked Star.

"Well… Ummmm… Because... You know what, Chester fits her. Let's just leave it!" Beast Boy replied nervously. Starfire immediately cheered up. She hugged Beast Boy and Raven, then Cyborg. Then she held up Chester and twirled her in the air, laughing. Soon, they were all playing with their new pet and everyone was happy. That is until Robin arrived.

Silence. All you could hear was the titan's leader's footsteps. Even Chester knew to be quiet. Beast Boy, as usual, broke the silence.

"Sooo… Robin! How are you? Is that a new cape? It looks great! I think-" Beast boy was cut off by Robin's stare. The green boy gulped and chuckled nervously. Raven tried hard not to laugh. She hid her head in BB's chest to stop. But soon, she couldn't help it. She let out half a giggle and Robin turned. She immediately stopped and stared at him. Her glare could have made Slade's spine tingle. Robin, however, seemed unfazed.

He turned and continued towards Star who was now holding Chester. "Starfire, pets are against the rules. You know what happens when people break the rules."

"But-but…" she stuttered, looking for an excuse. Then, she did the lowest thing possible. She snitched. "Friend Cyborg has been visiting Bee instead of patrolling!"

"Star!" whined Cyborg. "Well, BB and Rae sometimes sleep in the same bed!"

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" roared Raven. "Besides, Star has a pair of boy blunders boxers!"

"Yeah, well-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Robin. "OK. So everyone broke the rules. We still have to give up the dog."

"Her name is Chester," stated Bee. She had come over to play with the dog. Robin glared.

"Fine, Chester." Chester ran over to the boy wonder and yipped. "We can't keep her." Everyone groaned, or in one case, whimpered. Robin pet the pup and froze. His eyes… mask… thing widened and got all sparkly. "So… Soft…" he said, drooling. "Screw the rules! Chester stays!" Everyone cheered. Starfire hugged Robin. He and Chester soon became inseparable. He loved her almost as much as Star! Almost…


	2. You're it!

**Ok. I think that this chapter sucks... It's very short as well. But if you like it, please tell me!**

Raven walked slowly to the large couch in the main room. It was a morning routine of hers. Everyday, she would wake up, get dressed, make some tea, and then read until her teammates woke up. Right now, it was reading time.

However, this morning someone had beaten her to the couch. The being was furry and cute with a wagging tail. No, not Beast Boy… It was Chester.

Raven glared at the dog. She had never really connected with the pup. Or any other animal for that matter. "You're in my spot. I suggest you move." Chester tilted her head to the side and gave a small whine. Raven's face remained emotionless. The goth put down her huge book and walked up to the dog.

She glared some more at Chester, as if the expression would scare her off. Chester remained where she was and licked Raven's cheek. The telepath twitched and jumped back, wiping the slobber off her face. "You! You licked me!" That did it. Raven cracked. She let out a battle cry and launched herself at the canine. Chester jumped away, just barely missing being tackled down. Chester licked the fallen teen's arm and ran to the kitchen.

Raven ran after the puppy, forgetting about her book. This meant war. Chester trotted to the fridge. Raven walked over to her, plotting in her mind. Before she could reach her, Chester ran between Raven's lags and sprinted towards Raven's room. The dog slipped through the door and rushed past books and posters of Beast Boy to Raven's bed.

"Where'd you go?" came Raven's voice. Chester hurriedly crawled under the bed and watched the girl. Raven looked around her room. Her gaze settled on her bed where a small tuft of fur was sticking out. She tagged the tail. "Gotcha!"

Chester barked and emerged from under the bed. She licked Raven's cheek yet again. This time, Raven smiled. "Good game, girl. Same time tomorrow?" Chester yipped happily and left Raven's room. She always enjoyed their daily game of tag.


End file.
